Onna-bugeisha
by Butterflyhater
Summary: In the future technology is in everyone's daily life. Femkanda a cop find herself getting mix in with a rebellion group called black order.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 1: Rebellion

Kanda P.O.V

I splash water on my face as my PTU (Personal Technology Unit) glowed purple, and sent a buzz down my arm. Informing me that I need to be in the doctor's office now. Tapping my PTU bracelet, I toke a deep breath in.

Being kick out of work, to come to this stupid appointment had made me pissed, but after coming here twice a month for 6 years I got use to it. The reason; is that 6 years ago I was poisoned on the job, and it takes 10 years to get it out of my system, until then I have to come here to make sure the poison doesn't all of a sudden become lethal again.

Looking at myself in the mirror I saw myself strong and powerful, but I knew most people saw just a woman. Bitting my lip, I couldn't stay in the bathroom much longer, I had to get this over with. Sighing, I back up before turning around and exiting the bathroom.

The Doctor's office waiting room walls were painted tan, with 1 flat screen as thin as paper, on each wall, with a slideshow that showed pictures of happy people, and videos of why people came here and enjoy their experience, the plants in the room were hologram, which you'll only be able to tell if you swung your hand threw it, or the fact that only the rich had real plants.

Sitting back in the same seat I sat in before I went into the bathroom, once again all 13 people in the room stole glances at me. I ignored it. By closing my eyes, I cut off everything but the sounds.

Everything was loud at first, but I slowly cut off each sound one by one.

"Yuu Kanda."

My eyes flung open to see a robot nurse standing by the door leading to the doctor's work area. It was a female type blonde hair that cut off just an inch below the ear, her body was that of a Barbie doll, which was cover by a light blue nurse outfit that was to short for the restricted limited. (I didn't care enough to try to redress the dress code). The bots look just like humans, if it wasn't for the royal blue tag under her eyes, that told us where she belonged, many people wouldn't be able to tell.

I stood up and walk towards her, it smiled, I grimace. "Identification." The robot said standing in front of me. I held up my wrist and she scan my PTU in less than a second, and the door behind her slide open smoothly, and the bot let me pass.

I walk threw the strangely long hallway, with the bot following close behind me. The last door before the door at the end of the hallway slide open as I came towards it. Entering, Dr. K.R. was sitting on a stool, next to the patient's chair. I sat down, and pull up my right arm sleeve, before he could say anything.

Dr. K.R. is one of the few human doctors left, in fact there's only 2 doctors offices in this city alone that have humans doctors. The hospitals are run by robots that can just heal you with nanotechnology, but nanotechnology clearly can't heal everything.

"Nice to see you again to Ms. Kanda." K.R. said in a dried tone, as he stuck me with a needle and drew out blood. "I hope your eating the correct portion of vegetables, and keeping yourself in good shape." He said sticking me with another needle injecting some type of liquid I had forgotten the name of.

Once he was done he turned away from me and floated to his desk, on his stool that hover 1.75 feet in the air. The robot that followed me in touch my puncher wound, I couldn't tell but I knew she was healing my small wound that could heal itself in less then a day.

As soon as the nurse bot was done it left the room, and the Doctor came back towards me with a floating screen. "It been a long time since you had a check up, and you'll need another physical soon do you want me to set it up, or do you prefer your job to do it for you." He said not looking towards me.

Rolling down my sleeve I stood up. "My job can do it just fine." I said only glancing at him and he nodded, not caring at all. I left the room, walk all the way back to the waiting room, and enter and elevator. I was on the 123 floor in a 180 floor building.

"Ground floor." I said and the elevator began to move swiftly down, I wouldn't have been able to tell if they hadn't made the corner of this box transparent. Before I hit the ground floor, my PTU glowed green calling a taxi.

And a blue taxi floating a foot off the ground was there waiting as I exit the building. The taxi door slide open, and I slide in. Taxi was an older version of the newest one meaning the ride was cheaper. Inside half of a human type 2nd version, turn it whole body towards me. It didn't look as human as the 5th version did, it had no flesh, but it still wore clothing like it wasn't just a skeleton.

"To the police station." I said and the bot turn around, and my PTU glowed pink informing me that the ride was being pay for. I sat back as the taxi began to move. Getting higher in the sky until it was traveling with the rest of the thousands of cars racing threw the skies.

Noah Police Station stood exactly 200 stories tall. Though most of it was a workshop building bots, to replace me someday. Walking in the first floor was pure security, the police custom made robots were about 7ft tall, and though human shape they were just armor that could walk and talk, and take down an army of humans. Walking pass them after showing my identification. In the elevator after the first floor it went straight up to 55, having no number inbetween we cops just call floor 55, the 2nd floor. Pressing the 100 button, I lean back and waited. The elevator made 6 stops before arriving at my destination.

This floor was loud, people racing around, and phones ringing. Walking through you could tell that everyone was trying to keep busy. Walking to my desk I sat down across from my unneeded partner Cole, he had spike hair and a cunning look in his eyes.

"Kanda, you know your not supposed to be here." Cole said simple, like he was all knowing.

"Che." I responded waving my hand in front of me, my PTU glowed yellow, and a screen appeared, giving me all my assignment that had to be done.

"Excuse me Ms. Kanda." A woman wearing a pencil skirt called. Facing her, she bit her lip. "Your father is calling you to his office." She said swiftly before scurrying away. If I had something in my hand I would have crushed it. Waving my hand in front of the screen it disappeared. He summon me quicker then last time.

"Have fun!" Cole said with a bright smile, and I glared at him.

Tiedoll's office was unnecessarily big, and fill with his own artwork. "Daughter you know you shouldn't be at work today.

"I'm not your daughter." I growled as I stood in front of his desk.

"I'm still your boss, and if you don't want a day off I'll give you a week off." He said, and I slam my hand on his desk.

"I went to the doctor's so there's nothing's keeping out of work." I stated.

"Well you work to many overtime, so you would have been getting a day off anyway." Tiedoll said, "and don't worry Corrie will be taking your work until you get back, whether it just a day or a week." He said smiling. Then his PTU glowed green for and incoming call, and then a women walk in, the same women who call me here.

"Sir, your meeting is starting soon." She called then shooting off again.

"Well Kanda love you, stay safe, and go home." Tiedoll said rushing out the room, with his drawing pad in hand. I signed, and look down on his desk to find a pile of documents. Touching it, it felt weird. I hadn't seen paper in a long time, besides the art paper Tiedoll uses. Grabbing it;I left.

...

My apartment building was old and small compared to the skyscrapers that surrounded it. To open my door, I had to wave my PTU in front of it. My apartment was a small studio, 1bath, and a tiny kitchen. The only think living with me was the only robot I would even consider liking. It name was Blue and it was literally 2 ovals stack on top of each other floating in the air. The top oval, it face only had two glowing dots for eyes, and a horizontal line for it mouth.

Setting the papers on my bed, I start flipping threw it. "Master are you hungry." Blue said, and I shook my head.

I didn't understand what the goal was, but I knew it was a serious mission. So serious that if I complete it and bring it to the higher ups, I could be promoted to a higher position then Tiedoll. Turning to Blue who awaited for an order, "call Cole and tell him to send 4 bots to my location.

...

I was a few miles away from the city, at an abandoned factory. My PTU glowed blue before turning into a gun. 4 police bots stood behind me. Taking a deep breath in, we went into position outside the factories door.

Enter the factory with guns blazing, it only toke a quick look around to figure out it was empty. I turn my PTU back into a bracelet. Now it was time to search for whatever I'm suppose to find.

4hrs, sleeves rolled up, and some sweat. I was almost ready to give up. I had look over this place at least 5 times over. Looking up at the ceiling through the hole, it was getting dark. I put to much faith in a paper document that could be 50 years old, and Tiedoll was just reading It to bring some artists feeling. Signing I sat down.

At least I will be going back to work tomorrow. About to get up, PTU got caught in something. Lifting it up, I found it was caught on a shaft. PTU glowed blue turning back into a gun. I shot at the lock until it busted open. Bending down to open it I found even more paper.

Signing, I started to read. The paper told a strange story of 13 people who were trying to destroy the world poo and a group of people trying to stop them. The good guys use a weapon known as innocence, while the bad guys used a weapon called an akuma. Throwing that pack of paper back in the box, I pick up another. This one described the akuma. I had thought it was some gun, but what it actually was made me sick. They're souls put into a somewhat machine that was summon by their love one. Once taking it new form, the weapon would take on the skin of the one who called them.

Then there the fact these weapons had levels. 4 to be exact, and there were a few drawings of them. Putting the papers back in the box I sign. Who ever created this was being really creative. But I honestly don't think this is what came for.

There was one more thing in the box. Grabbing it it a cylinder, with a cap. Pulling it open, inside was a purple rock. "Well this was useless." I said, pulling the rock out. I was about to throw it, when I realized my PTU was glowing black.

The person who put the black setting on the PTU was afraid that robots would take over the world. So when ever a robot is specifically targeting a human, we are warn by a black glowing light because a robot can't see it. This idea was bad when it came catching bad guys, but since we still had more humans then robot out in the field it never been a major problem.

Now mine PTU was glowing black. Turning around all 4 robots had their guns on me. Everything in my body yell run. Jumping up, they started shooting. Easiest exit out of here was pass the robots, who were gaining on me, plus there was almost no room left to run. At the back of the factory there was a set of 4 large windows that was about 10ft off the ground, the standard for a basketball hoop. If I can make the jump, I could be out of here.

Staring straight a head, I prepared myself. Bending my knees a little more, I jumped. As soon as I did I realized I wouldn't make it. First of all I jumped to soon, second there was no ledge.

I had already except death along time ago, but I wasn't going down without a fight. As soon as I land on my feet, I'll pull my gun on the stupid bots. My feet never landed on the ground in those seconds. Instead a cold hand grab my arm and pull me towards it, and the freshly broken window.

It was a white male, with white hair and bluish silver eyes staring down at me. He look to be younger then me but not by much. The question that came to mind was who the hell was he. Then it was why the hell was he escaping the wrong way.

He jumped on top of 2 of the robots head, twisting around he crushed there head, dropping to the ground the other 2 robots blew themselves up into a Gray ball with cannons. Like the picture from the documents.

The White hair guy, not seeming to mind the sudden change in appearance, pull his arm out of his socket it turn a sword, and he slash all the robots.

"The rock." He said turning towards me, and look down at my hand realizing I was still holding it.

"Why." I asked not really caring to know, just not wanting to give it to him.

"Because Kanda, that what they're after." He said at the same time more then 6 robots busted threw the wall.

His arms turn back to normal when I turned back to him. "Trust me." He said his voice soft and calm like there wasn't robot that just turn into akuma heading are way.

I didn't trust in him, but I had a feeling he's my only way out. Putting the rock in his held out hand I suspect he was going to do something magical with it. Instead he grabbed my arm, and pull me close as he jump a height inhumanity possibly, and out the whole that was on the roof. The akuma were following. Then he whistles so high pitch, and a golden ball appeared and it had teeth. The White hair guy smiled, at same time the golden ball ate us.

...

I awoke with my heart racing, and in a room I didn't recognize. Throwing the blanket off me, I realized I wasn't in the same clothes as before. Looking at my surroundings their was only one exit out of here, and it was a green door. Standing I made my way towards it, but it didn't slide open. Looking down towards my PTU I realized it was gone.

Touching the damn door it still wouldn't open. Did they lock me in. Examining the door their was no pad next to it, only a cylinder protruding from it. Touching it the door still didn't open. About to kick it in, the door suddenly open.

"Hi." Said an Asian women brightly holding a tray with a bowl of soba on it. "I thought maybe you'd be hungry soon so I brought you your favorite." She said, handing me the tray. And I did the most sensible thing I could think of. I drop the tray, and swirled her around into a choke hold, but then she let out a high pitch scream, and suddenly a red hair boy way in front of us.

"Woah, Kanda we're friends." He said in a voice like I needed calming.

"How the hell do you know me." I growled.

"You father Tiedoll told us about you, he loves bragging about you." He said, and I suddenly felt it was unnecessarily to hold this girl anymore, but I had one more question.

"Why was the door lock." I asked and the red head had a strange look that pass over his face for just a second, then he began to laugh.

"I forgot that the people below use door that open for them. Up here it actually take work to open a door." He said then grab onto the cylinder and twisted it, I only stared.

Then the white hair boy appeared, his eyes were cold, but still held a softness to them. "Let her go." He said simply and it felt like a minute before I actually let her go. And as soon as I did she turn towards me.

"My name is Lenalee, this Lavi." She said pointing at the red head. "And this is Allen." She said pointing at the white hair boy. "Are you ok." She said her voice full of concern. Like I didn't just have her in a choke hole.

"Forget that she fine, Tiedoll want to see her and welcome her to the rebellion." The Red head Lavi said.

"What rebellion."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 2:

Kanda P.O.V

I stood in front of Tiedoll, my arms were cross as I glared down at him. "You betrayed your own city, our country." I growled

"No, just our government." Tiedoll said trying to defend himself. The 3 people I met earlier stood behind me. Watching.

"You work for the government."

"To get information I wouldn't be able to get, Kanda darling the government is bad, and it has been bad since the Noahs take over 100 years go. "

"Prove it." I said and I turn around, heading towards the room I was in before looking in every direction, for an exit.

...

Allen P.O.V

I watch Kanda walk out. She was a young Japanese woman, with a pretty face, but you could tell that she was stubborn, and it was best not to get involved with her. Turning back to face Tiedoll he seem genuinely concerned.

"She'll come around." I said trying to be encouraging.

"Not without proof she won't." Tiedoll signed.

"Then we will just have to convince her and show her some proof." Lenalee said with even more optimism.

"We can prove it to her. In 2 days time the Noahs are going to hold a charity ball for the rich as they always do. If we bring her and they slip up, our problems are solved." Lavi suggest. I wish we could erase her memory and send her back, but the akuma saw her and had a reason to kill her, so the Noahs also saw her and want her dead. I sign.

"The plan is made up of maybes, I think it would just be easier to leave her alone." I said.

"That a bad idea Mr. Walker, I like Lavi idea... and since you recuse her, can you convince her to go." He said smiling, and I smile a tight smile back at him. He was a higher rank then I. Even so I could still refuse him, but it would be more respectful just to accept it. I nodded my head.

"I'll do my best." I said before turning and leaving.

"It'll be ok Allen." Lenalee said putting her hand on my shoulder, as we exit the room.

"Yeah, and if you need help just call me." Lavi said walking on the other side of me with a smile on his face.

"I think you'd just cause more of a problem... and Lenalee I lock your brother in his office when we heard you scream." Lenalee let out a small laugh.

"Thank you, he would have frightened Kanda if he show up." She said, still caring for others more then herself. "And I better go to him before he try to blow this place up to find me." Lenalee said turning down the hall we came upon. Lavi and I continue forward.

Lavi stare after her, but then turn back to me putting his arm over my shoulders. "Don't be fooled by Tiedoll's daughter beauty, she loyal to her government and we need her loyal to us so she can survive, you have 2 days, no 1 day to charm her into going to the ball."

"And if the Noahs don't screw up." I said.

"You'll figure something out." Lavi said hopping away from me, then waving to me as he ran off. It was mean to give me that type of responsible. Putting my hand to my head I toke a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. As long as I be polite, and nice everything should be find.

...

Kanda P.O.V

I punch the white hair boy in the face with all my strength knocking him down. "Shut the hell up Beansprout." I growled, glaring down at him.

"It Allen." He snapped, his kind act gone. And even though he was knock down he seem unaffected.

"I don't care."

"You also don't care if your government is killing people!"

"What proof do you have!"

"If you come to the stupid ball, I can assure you we can show you proof."

"I'm not going anywhere with terrorist." I growled as he stood up. "Now send me home!"

"So you can rat us out, then get yourself killed. Why do you even think your own robots turn on you!" He shouted back.

"Shut the hell up Beansprout!"

"It ALLEN! and if you think you can take care of yourself then fight me if I win you'll have to go to the stupid ball, if you win you can go home."

I didn't have to think twice about my answer. "Deal!" I shouted. I was going to put this kid in his place and enjoy it.

"Their a sparing room 2 floors above, we'll fight there. It will be weapon of your own choice, there will be 3 rounds, the person who falls to their knees first loses that round." The rules were simple, child like even.

...

The so call sparing room was huge, entering a circle with the Beansprout. "Chosse your weapon." He said pointing at a wall that held different types of close combat weapons.

"I don't need one." I said and he smirk, making me want to punch him. Luckily I'll get to soon.

"If you pass out it will be and automatic win for the one left standing, each round will be 60 seconds." He said spitting out extra rules.

"Ok." I said getting into a stances.

"Tim." The boy called, and a golden ball appeared. I toke a step back realizing it was similar to the creature that had me in it mouth, only smaller. "Start the count down starting at 60." He said the gold ball. He look at me. "Ready." He said and I nodded my head, and the gold ball open it mouth showing a row of sharp teeth and a chill ran down my back. A image appear above it mouth and it show the number 60.

And like we knew the bell ring we started. The Beansprout attack first, and I prepared to end this quick.

All of a sudden I was in pain. The Beansprout broke threw my defense and knee me in the stomach lifting me in the air. I twist in the air before he could kick me before I hit the ground. When my feet hit the ground I wrap my arms around his arm, and broke it. I had suspected he would scream in pain, but all I heard was my back crashing into a wall, and the pop of the Beansprout relocating his arm back in place.

Then he turn towards me, my eyes were heave, and I already began to sweat. When I heard a loud alarm, and turn towards the golden ball, above it the count down was at zero. Then it showed "Round 1, Over". I slide down into a sitting position, breathing heavily. Looking towards Beansprout he look perfectly fine.

Standing up round 2 began. I try to learn his moves, but all of them were simple but still strong and fast. He didn't hit me as hard as he did in the first round but I was also not able to laid a finger on him.

When the 2nd round was over, the Beansprout 2 friends enter. "Allen what are you doing." The girl asked if I remember correctly her name was Lenalee.

"We're competing to see if she can take care of self." He responded, and I glared at him as caught my bearings.

"Let continue." I growled, and Lenalee look concerned.

The gold ball began the count down. Beansprout was looking directly at Lenalee, his eyes soft. "I'll end it quick." He said turning towards me. How dare he think I'm so easy, I'm the best cop in my division.

The kid was suddenly in front of me, then I was falling, and my eyes were going to the back of my head.

...

I jointed up from my laying position breathing heavily. Looking around I spotted Lenalee asleep in a chair next to my bed. I was in the same room I awoke in before. The door open and in walk the Beansprout and Rabbit. Lenalee woke up, and smile at me.

"Are you ok." She yawned. Stretching her hands up as far as can, the relaxing.

"Well whether or not your ok, a deals a deal." Beansprout said his voice cold and emotionless.

"Allen." Lenalee called turning towards him.

"He right Lenalee the ball is tonight, we need to have her prepared." The Rabbit said. Lenalee signed.

"Well I did already pick a dress for you, and I really wanted to see you in it." Lenalee said smiling.

"First take a shower." Rabbit said. "Lenalee will provide everything for you." He continued then pull by the Beansprout collar as he left the room. I turn to Lenalee, and she smiled softly.

...

Taking a shower relax me a little. Being here made me stressed. That idiot Tiedoll betraying his government for a rumor. Looking at my wrist it felt empty without my PTU. I already spot Lenalee and Lavi PTU. Lenalee's PTU was a metal bow that held one of her ponytails. Lavi's his headband, but I still didn't know were the Beansprout is.

A knock came to the bathroom door. "I'm leaving your clothes on the bed." Lenalee said. A few minutes later I walk out the bathroom to find a light blue sparkling dress, 6 in high heels, diamond earing, and a matching necklaces.

A few things ran threw my mind. First if I could easily throw up I would, I had no piercing for earing, and I never wore anything higher the 2 inches. I signed, a deal a deal. I drop my towel, and got dress.

I felt awkward, and uncomfortable. I heard a knock, then Lenalee came in. She look me over and smiled. "Your beautiful." She said smiling, she was dress in a peach dress that had a lot of ruffles at the bottom that twirl around her. She was still had her twin pony tails. And the only thing sparkling on her was her shoes and earing.

I nodded once and pick up the shoes. "I can't wear these." I said simply.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Can't you just go get me flats." I growled.

Bitting her lips, she signed. "Ok I'll go find you some." She said turning, and left the room. I sat on the bed and waited.

Allen P.O.V

I stare at myself in the mirror my scar make-up over, and my haired died red, but not as bright as Lavi. And it reminded me of Cross, my master who pile up almost all his dept on my shoulder.

All of sudden I punch the mirror, making it shatter into pieces. "Allen." Shouted running towards me. I didn't realize she passing by. She grabbed my hand checking them. Seeing that they were ok, she let go. Then she work on my tie I did lazily. Tim watch from a table beside me.

"Sorry about the mirror." I apologize.

"It ok I'll get another one." She smiled, the patted my tie, letting me know she was finished. Then she pick up a long triangle sharp earing. Attaching it to me ear, the temporary PTU cut on.

"You very beautiful as always Lenalee."

"You just as handsome, but nothing like Lavi. How are going to pull off the brotherly act."

"Lavi is already like a brother to me, and people have no reason not to believe what they here." I said looking towards Tim, but then back to Lenalee.

"Well I got get shoes for Kanda, and some click on earing." She, said leaving me.

Picking up my dress jacket I left the room. Tim who cuddle up with my new hair. I found Lavi talking to 2 female exorcist, as I came over they laughed and said their goodbyes.

"Did I interrupting." I said.

"Of course not, I was just inviting them to the Noahs Ball. They refused because that had another mission."

I laughed, and lean against the wall. A few minutes later the girls came and found us. Lavi whilst, and Kanda flush, then grabbed him by his collar as if she was going to kill him. Lenalee and I laughed as Lavi begged for his life.

We were ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 3

Kanda P.O.V.

I found it hard to see a group of terrorists getting a limousine, but here we were in this long black vehicle, that was flying towards our destination.

Inside it was silent, we all were dress nicely, and all I wanted to do was jump out of this car. But Lavi and Beansprout cover both doors.

Lenalee told me where we were going, and I thought of many ways I could escape there, but I never been to the city's museum so I didn't know the lay out.

Looking towards the Beansprout, it was still strange to see his hair red even though I didn't know him for long. His PTU was an earring that glisten with every moment.

...

We arrived at the museum on the 50th floor drop off. I was led to a large elevator, another group was already there. Lenalee smiled.

I thought the ride up would be silent, instead it was full of small talk, and of business.

Once the doors to the cage open, I was let into a bigger cage. We're people wore weird colorful outfit, some were normal but the chatter was almost unbearable. You could slightly here music in the background. And the biggest thing was that you could spot the Noahs in the crowd; they were the only people who wore all black, and their clothing was simple, with no design.

"Try not to be spotted by the Noahs." Allen said coming to stand by me. "I can't be here to watch you so stick next to Lenalee, or Lavi." He said pissing me off, but when I turn my head towards him, it was Lavi who was there , smiling back at me.

Bitting my lip I look around quickly. "You won't find him, he gone for now." Lavi said.

"Che..didn't you say this was a ball." I growled.

"It only in title, but it a place where the rich and successful businesses get to talk to their government." Lavi said, he seem to standing straighter, more proud. "Now I got to take care of my own business Miss Kanda, Lenalee will take care of you." He said and walk into a cluster of people.

"Sorry I'm not really comfortable in this setting." Lenalee said, and I turn towards her. "But I'll do my best." She smiling.

I cross my arms, and looked for a Noah. If I could talk to one, I could get out of this mess and arrested the terrorists. I turn towards Lenalee.

"Should we look around." I said and she smile and nodded her head.

Allen P.O.V

I drop to ground out of an air vent. I was 10 floors below the ball. Looking around I was still in the art section, 100 floors above where we were drop off by the limousine. I can't take the elevator down to the area I needed to go because of the cameras. Opening my coat Tim flew out, then I wave my hand in front of me, and the PTU show the museum map to me. Waving my hand again, the map didn't have what I needed. I know there's an innocents here, and it must be in the storage area. Signing, I look at Tim.

"This is tiring buddy." I said, then I put my jacket over my head and ran into the view of the cameras, the busting threw a window. No alarm went off, I assume that the museum would turn off their alarms for the night, for the rich guest.

But the sudden groundless below made my stomach drop. I broke threw the glass again with my left hand, I didn't stop me from falling but it slowed me down, leaving a trail of open window. Tim shot down after me. But I was falling to fast I had no other way of slowing myself down.

Crap I need to think more ahead. All of the glass ended, and my arm hit concrete. Then the rest of my body caught up, and my arm slip and I was free falling.

Hitting the ground I suddenly bounce up then again. Once I finally down, I didn't have to identify the thing I fall on as Tim. Sliding off, I toke a deep breath in.

"Tim can you get smaller." I said putting on my jacket, and he got smaller and landed in my hair. At the same time I heard cop siren.

I was on a baloney on the 9th floor. The robot cop pull their vehicles right up to the edge. The 2 of jump off their vehicles. I always thought it was amazing that the Noahs decided instead of having all the Akuma still flesh, they'll just put more metal on them. But I could still see the soul attached to this weapon.

Bring out Crowd Clown, I slashed both of them free the soul. Turning my arm back to normal. I walk into building, 9 more floors to go.

Kanda P.O.V

I thought it would be easy to talk to a Noah, but Lenalee somehow always had them at least 20ft away. Looking at the food table there nothing here that peak my interest.

When the lights dimmed. Everyone's eyes turn to the stage, where a Noah stood. "I thank you all for coming this evening, allowing a special event to happen." Then made a movement with his hand, and the door to the side below the stage open. About 20 racks came out each carrying 4 metal skeletons.

I heard Lenalee suck in here breath. "We need to leave." I heard panic in her voice. She pull me towards the nears exit, but 3 waiters block it. "We need to go to the little girl's room." Lenalee said sweetly.

"No one can leave." One of the waiter said. Lenalee bit her lips. I turn back towards the stage, where I saw 2 other Noahs join the first. Then the metal skeletons were released. Chatter pick up a little full of curiosity. Then one of the skeleton screamed a nonhuman scream and ran towards a crowd. Then humans starting screaming, at the same time the rest of the skeleton.

The skeleton were ripping people apart, and then one word came into my mind as one of them came running in my direction. I couldn't do anything, I had no weapon. As the Akuma came upon me, this was the end. Then Lenalee all of sudden hop in front of me. And with a blood color boot she cut it in half. Floating off the ground she was my height.

"Stay here Kanda." Lenalee said shooting off, and I noticed butterflies on both her heels. I was alone.

Lenalee P.O.V

I found Lavi beating an Akuma with his hammer. "Lenalee, we need to leave." He said.

"What about the people."

"We can't save them, have you forgotten that the Noahs are also here." As he said that I turn towards the stage and my eyes caught the Noah Road.

I nodded my head, began to run back towards Kanda. Lavi ran after me. I had never imagine that I see akumas born in front of me.

As I pass Kanda I pull her longed, and kick the door open. I hope Allen was ok.

Allen P.O.V

I open boxes after boxes in the storage room looking for the innocent. I wish I could be back at the ball eating all the fancy food. I knew it wouldn't be as good as Jeryy cooking, but one could only hope.

I turn to look at Tim seeing that he was sitting on box, I abandoned the one I was finished with. Opening the box I found a Katana and I knew this what I've been looking for. Taking out the sword, I left the box.

When eye suddenly reacted strongly, as if more akumas were appearing. I look up as if I could see all the back up to the Ball.

The PTU made glittering sound, someone was calling me. Answering, Lenalee voice clouded my ear.

"Allen, you need to leave. The Noahs brought Akuma skeleton to the party, and kill almost all the guest. We got out, we're 2 block away. We will be waiting." Lenalee said and hanged up.

"Lets go Tim." I said and walk towards the exit. Opening the storage door level 4 Akuma were waiting. I close the door, and signed.

Backing up about 10 feet I activated Crown Clown, at the same time the akuma busted open the door.

"Who said you could close it." One of them said. Taking a breath in, I rush the one close to me. Slicing it in the middle, I turn to next one and cut him in half. Then turning swiftly I killed the third one. The fourth was able to put up a little fight before it head was crushed.

Picking up the Katana, I put it threw a belt loop before exiting the storage room. Heading towards the front exist.

I suddenly twirled on my toes, dodging a punch. My eyes met a level 6 Akuma. The soul chain to it could never have been recognized as a human.

I felt sick, which slowing me down at his next punch. I was thrown off balance, but was able flipped out of the was of his next punch that crush the ground.

"Your going to die to day exorcist." The akuma said it eyes thirst for blood. Pulling out Crowd Clown I smiled.

"We'll see about that." I said then I rush it. It smile back and did the same.

Lenalee P.O.V

We stood hiding in the shadows. Cops drove by to low to just be passing by. The only thing to assume was they were looking for us.

I looked at Kanda who sat on the ground, ruining her dress. She stared blankly ahead.

I turn towards Lavi who acknowledged my worry. Then he peaked around the corner.

Road P.O.V

"We let the exorcist escape." I said rocking my feet off the edge of the stage. Not touching the blood cover ground. Some of akuma were still getting into their new skin.

"It doesn't matter they don't know our plan." Tyki said.

"I wouldn't be so at easy, I didn't read any of their minds." Wisely said with his arms crossed. He was unmistakably annoying, and I didn't care if he could read minds.

He then glared at me and I stuck my tongue out. "We'll get the exorcist another time." Tyki said. "It about time we report to the Earl.

"Well I have school in the morning so report in for me." I said hopping off the stage, and splashing into a puddle of blood, then twirling around. "Right Wisely." I laughed.

"Argh, I hate school."

Kanda P.O.V

So our government leaders were bad, most were, but I never imagine that my leaders would be the one ripping apart people, or the cause of it, and watch on without a flinching. It also mean Tiedoll was right, not that I would ever admit that to him.

It also means that I could die if I go home. I wonder what Blue would do without a master to serve, or was my home broken into because I was label as a traitor, and Blue destroyed.

"It'll be ok." Lenalee said sitting next to me, she still had the blood cover boots on. "This is my innocent, it help me destroy Akuma, and like a PTU it comes in different forms."

"How do you get one?" I asked.

"It usually choose you." Lavi answer.

All of sudden we heard foot steps coming right towards us. Lavi and Lenalee prepared to fight. When The Red head Beansprout appeared around the corner with it flying ball, both them relaxed.

He had a few blood stains, but still Lenalee went over to hug him. A little to tight for comfort, but it was like she was releasing all her worries with that hug.

"Your ready to go home." Allen said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 4

Kanda P.O.V

I laid on my bed face down, having nothing to do was weird. My life rotate so much on work, that I felt empty. Lavi gave me back my PTU, he made it so I couldn't be track.

Sitting up in my bed, officially my bed now. I toke a deep breath in. At the same time my room door was kick open.

"So the waste of space is still doing nothing." The Beansprout growled. Looking him in the eye I stood up, and glared.

"What did you say."

"You heard me idiot." He said and at that time I punch him in the face. Without hesitation he punch me back, knocking me down. Getting up I tackle him down, and just started punching him. I don't know how long this went on before Lavi pull me off him. His face was batter, and Lenalee was by his side. He spit blood on the floor.

"So idiot are you going to keep lazing around, or do you want to fight." The Beansprout said, and I didn't feel frustrated. I guess I beat it out on him.

"Yes I want to fight." I breath.

"Want to fight what."

"I want to defeat the Noahs."

"And are you willing to take on an innocent wholeheartedly to do so?" He asked.

And with complete conviction I said "Yes."

...

Soon after the Beansprout face was back to normal, his white hair seem to glow. I stood in front of a weird monster lady they called Hevlaska. Who all of sudden pick me up. The Beansprout warn me of this, but it was still hard not to try to escape.

"So you want an innocent." She said.

"Yes." I answered.

"I must let you know that only 1% of people actually are able to become compatible with an innocents. And even if you are compatible with one it may not be with us now, so don't force yourself to be compatible with an innocents because something bad will happen."

"And if I am compatible with one."

"It'll will shape itself into a weapon." She said simply. "Are you ready." I nodded

Allen P.O.V

We left room to Kanda and Hevlaska. "I was surprise you let Yuu beat you up." Lavi said beside me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said and heading straight towards the lunch room, I was starving for some of Jeryy cooking.

"Well whatever, just try not to get beat up by to many girls." He said and I laughed. And we went are separate ways.

Hitting the lunch room, I grabbed my regular cart, and went straight to Jeryy and started ordering. Once all the meals were cooked, I went and sat next to Miranda and Krory. Soon Johnny and Tup came wobbling over like zombie mumbling about food.

They grab from my cart, that Tim already ate a quarter of it. But I didn't mind I was planning to get seconds, and thirds, mostly likely fourth, and probably fifth and sixth serving and wouldn't mind getting some more.

Timothy soon came in for lunch, and told us an outrageous story about his mission. And soon we were all laughing. It was days like this that made me enjoyed being an exorcist even more.

Time flew by, and soon I was in my own room getting ready for bed, but not really. Instead I began my nightly work out. I work out to 10 p. 4 o clock in the morning when I decided I needed a snack.

Existing my room I wiped my forehead sweat away with the bottom of my t-shirt. The last thing I expect was to run into Kanda. She look exhausted, and I noticed a katana by her side. The same one I turn in a week ago.

"I see you got your innocent." I said softly.

"Of course I did." She said and walk pass me. I couldn't help but smirk. At least she was true to her word. She'll be fighting hole heartedly. I cover my mouth as a burst of laughter try to escape out. Thing's may get a little more interesting.

Kanda P.O.V

I was woken up early in the morning to meet Komui, Lenalee brother. I stood in front his desk full of papers.

"Papers been here since paper was actually cheap, you can said he's a little behind." Beansprout said next to me. And a little didn't cut about how big these stacks were, there were even some on the floor.

Komui finally look at us, he look exhausted. Then he smiled. "Hello miss Kanda, I have heard much about you from Tiedoll. I thank you for joining the Black Order... well getting to the point I'm sending you on your first mission with Allen. Your going to East Point city..."

"Why do I have to go with him." I said, and I heard Beansprout snicker.

"Miss Kanda, Allen is a great exorcist, and he'll keep you alive. I already sent several finders they'll catch you up on things, and Miss Kanda my beloved sister laid out your uniform for you." He said dismissing us.

Turning on my heel, I left side by side of Allen. "You have a uniform." I stated.

"Yes, just because you consider us criminal, we done a lot a good so we get special privileges, so we are recognized by our uniform, plus akuma can recognize us and attack us so we know they'll actually Akuma. But that only matters when your not with me." He said.

"And what so important about you." I said crossing my arms.

"I can see akumas outside their true form." He said simply, then walk faster to get ahead of me. Walking faster to catch up.

"How can you do that." I asked.

"My eye was cursed." He said pointing to his left eye before beginning to jog. Jogging to catch up.

"How did that happen?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination." He said starting to run. What the hell was he doing. I started running after him. We went along way before he stop running, to open a door.

"What the hell was that?" I ask taking a kneel.

"What was what." He said swinging the door open. I stood up, and walk pass Allen. The room was completely see threw glass. Looking down I saw Noah city below me.

"This headquarters floats above Noah city, it invisible to the outside, and it out of airlines routes way." He said running his hand threw his hair.

"Why are we here."

"Komui thought it would be best to build a room showing you the distance you'll be falling, before we sky dive in the next room." He answer, moving to another door.

My heart seem to slowed, but beat louder so I could here it. "Allen." A female call cheerfully, another manly female stood next to her. I only new she was female because of her boots.

"Hey Anita, hey Mahoja." The Beansprout said, and Anita gave him a hug, Mahoja nodded to me.

"You must be Kanda." She said coming towards, and grabbed my hands. "Mahoja put you uniform in the bathroom so you can change. I'm Anita, I've prepared everything for your mission. I hope we become great friends." She said so up front, then she brought me to Mahoja. "She'll help you get prepared." She said, and before I was ship off I turned to Allen who waved and smiled. He new something like this would happen, and with my whole being I wanted to kill him. But I couldn't at this moment.

Allen P.O.V

"Are you ok Allen?" Sweet Anita asked, I smiled at the woman, looking down before looking her back in the eye.

"I'm fine, just been tired lately." I said with a slight smile. Breathing in deep she suddenly punch me in the shoulder. "Ow." I said more as a habit then it actually hurting.

"Just remember you have people who love you here." She said here eyes as bright as ever, and I laughed. Then I hug her, and she hug me back.

"I'll be back." I said, and she nodded.

"You better, or my fist is not the thing your going fear." She said and I laughed, but their were some truth in here words, whether she knew it or not. Kissing her forehead I step back.

"Wish me luck."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 5

Kanda P.O.V

My uniform was unexpectedly comfortable, not that it matter when your falling from and invisible aircraft, that was higher then the 5th highest skyscrapers in Noah city.

Now at a train station I lean against the wall, as we waited for the desert train, that'll take us to East Point. The idiot Beansprout had somehow bought tickets without a PTU.

When the desert Train appeared, the Beansprout had to help me board. "Next time I'll have you take an easier way down."

"There's an easier way." I stated

"Yes of course not everyone can skydive."

"Then why didn't we take the easier way."

"Because skydiving is faster." He said simply, and I put my PTU, now gun to his head. Out of habit. "We go the easier way next time, now put the gun way." He said and slowly but surely I did, and wrapped my PTU around my wrist.

Chatter in the train picked up a after a few minutes. The desert train stated in it name travel threw a man made desert, create after all the trees were clear cut in this area. The train even went under ground after for sometime, before reappearing on the surface. Soon I couldn't keep my eyes open, and fall asleep.

...

I woke with a start, because the stranger I had lean my head on moved. We were in East Point city I knew this because at the bottom of ever sign it said so. The Beansprout was teaching a kid a magic trick with cards. Blinking twice at the cards, those things were expensive.

At our stop Allen rubbed the kids hair before standing up. The kid rush back to his mother before we left the train.

I followed Allen in this crowd city, full of people at the bottom, and cars at the top. Yawning, I tried my best not to knock shoulders. Before I knew the Beansprout was gone, lost in the crowd.

Looking around all I saw were strangers. Crap, that idiot left me. Fighting threw the crowds, I enter a restaurant.

"May I help you." A female bot said.

"A seat for one." I said and the robot acknowledged, and toke me to a booth, and place a menu in front of me. As soon as it left I toke my PTU off and lauded flat it back. A screen appeared, knowing what I was thinking it went into all my contacts. It was just a hope, and it succeeds. Their 3 new contacts. I click on the one label Lenalee. Putting my PTU back on, Lenalee answer on the first ring.

"Is everything ok." Lenalee asked, and I pulled my ear. She sounded to loud. Maybe the chip in my brain needed to be replaced.

"I lost Allen." I said simply.

"Oh, don't worry a Finder will find you both. Allen is easily lost." She said.

"And do I have any money, I suspect my account are all close."

"Yes, sorry for the lack of information. You have the usual amount, if you need more ask Allen, he has extra. If you need anything else don't be afraid to call." She said before hanging up.

"My I take your order." The bot asked.

"Yes."

Allen P.O.V

Looking around, I finally came to the conclusion I lost Kanda. As long as Tiedoll doesn't find out I should be find. "Tim, can you help me out here." I said, and he shot out of my coat. I know he hate being in enclosed spaces, but he keeps getting eaten by animals, and capture by kids.

Looking at the shops, I didn't know which one to go to. I know the higher up it the more fancy. Deciding I toke a step forward.

"Master Walker." A Finder call out, turning I saw Tim on his shoulder. That was fast. "We must hurry," he said grabbing my arm. "We believe the innocent toke the form of a dragon, and it attract a lot of attention. Akuma have been coming left and right."

"Where's the innocent." I asked.

"It disappeared out of thin air, we are still looking for it now." He said and I nodded my head.

"Thanks."

Kanda P.O.V

After paying the bill I left the restaurant, to find a weird guy in a uniform. "Miss Knada, I'm a Finder I came to look for you." He sounded young, and look it. "Follow me." He said.

When something small bump into me, I turn see a child running by. Then I heard screams, and 3 Akuma were coming right at me.

The Finder put his hand on my chest pushing me back, pulling out a device. All of sudden one of the akuma was captured.

I stood crowds of people rushing pass me. I'm so weak to need to get away. Pulling out Mugen, I knew exactly what I need to do.

Running my finger across the blade, I jump to a height I never imagine, to meet the akuma. I slam my sword down on one, spinning I chop another, and last didn't even had a chance. I felt alive, as if this was what I was meant to do all along.

"Our you ok Miss Kanda."

"I'm find."

"But your bleeding." He said, and I wiped my nose. Their was blood.

"I'm find, I think the akuma were chasing after that child."

"What child."

"The kid that bump into me."

"Can you remember it face?"

"No, I didn't get a look at it."

"It find, we must meet you up with Mr. Walker, it should be easier now since these part will be empty for about a minute." He said and led the way.

Allen P.O.V

"Master Walker, we must hurry." My Finder said, trying to pull my away from the delicious food stand.

"Try a fried lizard for free." The stand keeper called, but not to me since I already ate 9.

"Just one more." I called.

"You had one more." The Finder said, and it was true and false. I did buy one more, but Tim snatched it when my guard was down. Before I could say anything else, a child bump into, and I felt the presence on innocence, or a burning feeling, not painful enough to be notice, but with training I became able to notice small feeling like that.

Grabbing the kid by it collar, before he could escape. Turning him to face me, then picking him up, I saw a small dragon status in his hand. The innocent. All of sudden I was kick in the face. Dropping the kid my hands went to my face, and I knelt down.

"Master Allen, are you alright."

"The kid has the innocent, don't let him get away."

"Yes." The Finder said, and went after him. Once I was sure he was gone I stood up.

"Can I have 20 more fried lizards." I said smiling.

Tossing the first 5 in the air Tim swallowed them whole. He then ate 5 more, as I consumed my 10. Then we were after the boy.

Tim found the boy quickly, though it did take a long time to get to the edge of the city and the beginning of the desert. But it was easy to spot the boy, or the massive Dragon chomping on akuma.

The only thing I thought I could do was fight along with him, and so I did.

Kanda P.O.V

"Miss Kanda wait up." 2 Finders called, sliding to a stop at the edge of the city. I saw Allen sitting next to crying kid.

"We'll take care of it." Allen said to the Kid before looking up at me and smiled. I felt as if my heart jumped a big.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 6

Allen P.O.V

I sat at the edge of the aircraft I've known as home for long time. Looking down at Noah city below, it lights beaming threw the night air. It been 2 days since we got back from Kanda first mission, and soon we'll be going on another.

"Hey." Lavi called, and I turn my head to see my red headed friend. "I bought fruit." He said sitting next to me, and couldn't help but smile.

Soon mine's and Tim's mouth was full of sweet fruit. "You eating habits never cease to amuse me." He said laughing, gulping it down. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, and he wrapped he's arm around my shoulders.

"Man I'm going to miss this, the old panda has me going back down to earth. But don't worry I won't be gone long, I'll escape as soon as I can, so don't hit on Kanda to much."

I almost spit out my fruit. Swallowing I began to cough, and Lavi hit my back a little to hard. "That's not happening."

"Don't worry I think Tiedoll will give his blessing."

"Are you jealous, you know your the only one for me."

"I better be." Lavi said standing and laughing.

"Have fun, don't break to many girls heart."

"I've never." Lavi stated holding his chest dramatically, and I laughed. As he left I turned back to the fruit bowl, but all the fruit were gone making it just a bowl. Turning to Tim he was still chewing on the delicious fruit. Then he suddenly swallow when he realized I was watching.

"You stupid golem, give me back my fruit." I said grabbing him, pulling his mouth open.

Kanda P.O.V

I sat across from Allen who had bit marks all over his face, and his golden ball Tim had a few lumps on it head, as it sat on Lenalee head. Plus Allen body as well as Tim were facing opposite direction. I figured they got in a fight.

We were on a plane heading to our next mission, again looking for innocent. I've been on several missions after my first, and I realized we never got a break.

2hrs in Lenalee and the Beansprout were asleep, and Tim was in my lap. As I look at him, he wasn't as scary as I first assume. He was soft at the touch, and it fit perfectly in my hand. So I guess it was alright.

Allen was smiling in his sleep, a real smile, and I blush. Feeling Tim's none existing eyes on me, I cover his face. All of sudden he bit me. At the same time Lenalee head fell on Allen shoulder. And I swear that that golden ball look right at me.

I wonder if I kill it would the Beansprout notice. And as if it read my mind it flew to Lenalee shoulder then it stuck out it tongue.

My face turn red out of anger, and I had nothing to throw at this stupid golden thing.

5hrs later the plane landed, and Lenalee and Allen were waking up. They both yawn and stretch, and I couldn't take my eyes off Tim. Damn I wanted to kill it.

Getting off the plane the first thing we did was go to a restaurant. I almost fell sick watching the Beansprout and Tim eat. They had somehow made up from the time we got off the plane to now.

I was glad when we left. A group of Finders met us outside. "You see that water over there." Allen said pointing to a body of water. "That the ocean." He said in my eyes widden. I heard about the ocean from Tiedoll, I even seen his drawing, but this ocean seem dead. Though there was still waves, the water was brown, and filled with trash. The air here smelt sour, but the people walking by didn't seem to notice.

We followed the Finders to an old hotel, that look abandoned. It was strange to see such a thing, since in Noah city their was none there. We traveled many stairs, before the Finders pick one, and went straight to the window, were a telescope stood.

The Beansprout went to it first. "About 50 miles out, over ocean." The Finder said and Allen stood up and signed.

"There could easily be a thousand, why didn't you call for more exorcist."

"There was less yesterday, and when we call a lot less." The Finder said.

"We're going to need back up." Allen said, as Lenalee toke a look.

"Are they moving?" Lenalee asked.

"No, they been the same distance."

Going over, I toke a look myself, a thousand was an underestimate, but he was right about saying their were to many akuma to fight.

"You exorcist should rest, until more of you come. We'll awake you if anything changes.

When Beansprout and Lenalee turn away, to go look for a room to rest I was a little shock. 2 floors up and I finally said something. "Didn't you guys sleep the whole plane ride.

Lenalee smiled. "Since your new I can understand why you don't understand, but I'll give you a tip. Rest as much as you can, because as an exorcist we have to sometimes go days without sleep."

"Well it not as bad as the science division has it, they can go weeks without sleep, running on coffee alone." Beansprout laughed, and Lenalee playfully hit his shoulder with hers.

I nodded my head, I guess it was like a war zone on almost ever mission. We all chose separate rooms, I chose mine first.

Taking off my coat I spread across the only bed in the room, that look as if it had 2. Laying down I look up at the ceiling. I wonder if I had missed my doctor's appointment, how Cole was doing with out his workaholic partner, and if Blue was still up and running. Yawning, I guessed I was tired, I didn't sleep during the flight here. Trying to get more comfortable, I nodded off."

Allen P.O.V

I knew I was dreaming, after all even if I try not to sleep, my body can only take so much. A baby laid in my arms, asleep holding onto my innocent pointing finger as it smile. I felt absolutely calm as I starred down on it even though I knew it wasn't real.

Kanda P.O.V

I woke with a shock, as a akuma loomed over me. Grabbing Mugen, I destroyed it quickly, but it wasn't the only one waiting for me. Killing everyone I came across, they seem never ending. Up 2 floors I find a place to take a breather, and to wipe my nose of blood. I figured out long ago, that my innocent was killing me, by eating up my life force whenever I use it.

Taking a deep breath in I went out again, fighting every akuma that came my way. 2 more floors up, their wasn't an akuma in site. Breathing heavily, I limped down the hall. When I came upon a hole in the wall I didn't expect to see Beansprout being picked up by an Akuma as if he were a baby.

Running at the akuma, it suddenly turn it head to me. A wave of tiredness wash over me. Dropping Mugen, I fell to my knees soon after. My eyes kept trying to close, looking at the akuma with all my strength, it turn it arm to which had turn to a gun, and was ready to fire. I remember when I first saw and Akuma shoot someone, the stars that appear on their flesh before they turn to ash.

All of sudden, Lenalee came flying in, and Kick the akuma in the face, smashing it. Allen had dropped to the floor still asleep.

Then Lenalee came to me, and shook me. "I've been awake!" I growled. But I did feel wider awake.

Without a word she move to Allen, putting him into a sitting position. My heart skip a beat, he looked dead. Lenalee began to shake him, and every few minutes she shook him a little harder.

Lenalee toke a deep breath in, worry lined her face. Laying him down on his back, she unbutton his coat, and rip open his shirt. Standing up I was confused in what she was doing.

Putting her finger to her mouth, she bit it. Hard enough to draw blood. Putting her finger over Allen chest. She let the blood drop. What the hell.

Then symbol that seem to have been carved into his chest appear. Allen suddenly sat up his eyes wide with pain, and he exhaled, before taking in a really deep breath as he grabbed onto Lenalee. But what stood out most was that his eyes were Gold.

The symbols disappeared, and his left eye went crazy. "We're surrounded." He stated. And I look around, seeing nothing. He suddenly stood, and activated his innocent.

"Your fine." Lenalee said as more of a hidden question, as my eyes went to his abs.

"I'm ok." He said bring back up to his face. "But we won't see a glint of help if we don't make till morning."

Both Lenalee and I nodded our heads. I will survive no matter what.

In that short moment, akumas busted threw all 4 walls of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 7:

Lenalee P.O.V

My eyes flutter, before I realized I couldn't breath. Unfolding myself, I stood up, breaking threw the water like substance and finally breathing.

Hearing a slight scream, I look down to a man on the ground covering his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were a girl." He said and I tilt my head in confusion. Looking down at myself, I was naked. Shrugging my shoulders, it didn't matter, and I step out of my pool of water.

"Alma how many times have I told you..." the man suddenly slipped when he saw me. Standing up again, he threw his lab coat at me, as he cover his eyes with his hand. Putting it on both men slowly calm down.

That was 2 months ago. They gave me my name Yuu Kanda, or they simply called me that. At least some of them did, other preferred to me as a number. Alma says it because they don't want to consider us human.

I don't talk much to the idiot Alma, we usually just fight, or he follows me around like a freaking stalker. This place is huge, but I still can't get over the feeling of wanting to leave.

Testing doesn't bother me, and even though Alma annoying he's the only entertaining thing here. Even so I usually spend my time alone, which is interrupted by the colorful idiot.

But no matter what I had a feeling deep in my chest and mind that I wanted to go home. I didn't belong here, that feeling was unnerving, since this place was all I knew.

Allen P.O.V

I sat in front of a man I couldn't said I partially hate, but I dislike enough to get rid of if I didn't know something worst will take his place. Lvellie was eating the pie I politely refused before.

"So Mr. Walker you'll owe me a favor." Lvellie said with Link silently by his side.

"One favor." I stated, he was my last option to finding Kanda if she was still alive. I knew Lenalee would never come here, and Bookman wouldn't let Lavi come without him. But it been a year since Kanda disappear, and Tiedoll get more depressed as days pass. Lenalee keeps up the optimism, while Lavi try to magnify it. "Which I'll keep if she alive or dead." I said and Lvellie nodded his head.

"Then yes I'll do whatever in my power to help you get Miss Kanda back, dead or alive."

Kanda P.O.V

I look up at the ceiling as I scale the wall, Alma right behind me. I wanted to see if I could get over. My hand slipping, I drop, bringing Alma down with me. Alma groaned as I got off him. Puddles of our blood from before was beginning to dry.

"Can we give up for today, maybe try something else." Alma whined, I bit my lip in annoyances.

"No one told you to go with me." I growled.

"But that what friends are for."

"Your not my friend." I said before walking away, leaving him on the ground with his broken leg.

I slide down a walk a few minutes later, my bottom hitting the ground before I put my hands on my face. The I rolled my hands threw my hair.

I kept having strange dreams, and sometimes hallucinations. 1 was of an old man who drew pictures of what he saw, I knew I was looking him with the eyes of a smaller person, but I couldn't control it, and at these time he draws I would draw my own pictures trying to copy him perfectly, but it never look the same. Even so the old man would hang it up, and I would be proud.

Alma crash into me as he rounded the corner, making lose my thoughts as my head hit the ground. "You idiot." I shouted.

Allen P.O.V

4 weeks after making the deal with Lvellie, Kanda location was pinpointed. One of our own groups, a science department studying innocence toke her. Link warned me she may be dead. And as we fly to her, Lenalee who sat next to me legs wouldn't stop shaking.

She was the last person to see Kanda. I was told her condition was bad, an she was most likely dead. Putting my arm around Lenalee we waited.

Kanda P.O.V

The 4 months I've been here, I never thought I would get out, but with the help of Alma I was able to escape, but he didn't. So I went back to find him. I didn't expect to find blood, and the bodies of the scientists, I also didn't expect Alma to want to kill me.

I ran as fast I could trying not to trip over the dead, a stone sword in my hand. Reaching a dead end, my heart beat even faster, my breathing even heavier. Turn to face Alma, no the monster that took his place. I was going to fight to win, or died trying.

All of sudden the sword disappeared, turning into a black liquid, in my hand. Looking up at Alma I didn't know what to do, so as he came at me I drunk the liquid. A diamond shape wound appeared on each of my arms. As my blood flowed out of the wound in formed a sword, a katana. Grasping it, I went to face the monster.

...

I sat on the ground, breathing heavily, as I stare up at the ceiling. Alma laid dead before me. I felt weak and tired, that when a white hair boy was walking towards me, all I could do was stare. He lifted me off the blood cover ground, and carried me out of the room. I touch his face with my dirty fingers, leaving a trail mark of dirt on his practically white face.

"Beansprout." I said, as I close my eyes in lean on his chest. I felt him tenses.

"It Allen." He growled, and I felt like laughing, but couldn't.

1 week later...

I sat on a hospital bed at HQ, my memories back, my body at full health but still unable to leave because of the nurse order. Tiedoll sat next to my bed drawing, with a bundle of flowers in his lap.

When the old man first saw me he cried and attack me with a force hug. Which I let last for a whole minute. Out of all the memories I could have remembered I remember the one with him. I guess I let him hug me as a thanks for rising me.

Lenalee visit almost everyday catching me up on things I missed out on, Lavi comes at what seems just curiosity, and Komui came to inform me my innocence was no longer a equipment type, but a crystal type like Lenalee.

I rarely ever alone, but when I am the silent is almost unbearable.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 8:

Kanda P.O.V

60 ft below the surface, laid one of the dirtiest cities on earth, and not just because it underground. Cars didn't come down here, so everyone walked, the ground was litter with trash and blood. A group of whores could be find on ever corner, and even though neon lights shine on ever building it was still dark where we were able to see where we were going, but not the faces of the people around us unless we were on top of them, or near the light.

This city was called Hell's Gate, and it was outside of the laws of the government. Though it had it own laws created by the gangs the own this place.

Walking threw it crowded street most people had their head down, and when they ran into someone they walk a little faster. Marie walk closely behind me, as I led the way. I never been here before, but Lavi put direction in my PTU.

Walking into a building, with light dimmer then the ones outside. We walk up to the desk.

"We're looking for the Witch." I said and man glance at me, before looking back down at his PTU, which was tattoo into his skin as a skull.

"It your trying to sell that, I'll give you a nice price."When the man spoke, he spoke to Marie, pointing at me. I balled my hand into a fist.

"She is not for sale, we are looking for the Witch, do you know where she is?" Marie said putting a platinum chip on the desk. The man snatch it up and wave it over his PTU, the grin the spread across his face made me sick.

Chips were like bags of money you in your hand, unlike PTU which were connected to a bank account, and can be track. Chip were on it own, and you didn't have to worry about cops or government keeping tract of your money. A lot of rich people use them to lower their taxes. You can also use chips to steal money, connecting a chip to your PTU can either transfer the chip money into your bank count or take money out of it.

"The Witch, was recently bought by the leader of the Dark Blades, so theirs no way you can see her now."

"Where's the Dark Blades?" I asked, and Marie put down another platinum chip.

"You must be new here, every gang is divided into 4 district North, South, East, and West. And the roads that split each district is called neutral. Right now your in neutral between North and East. The Dark Blades are the West, so you can take the long way by continuing on the neutral, or the faster way, but more dangerous, going threw the North were the Bloody Akuma gang is." I nodded my head as I turn around, Marie following.

"The Bloody Devil, does sound dangerous." He said not meaning the name, as he face the direction of the North, when we step outside.

"Then we'll go threw the neutral." I said, and Marie start walking in the correct direction, then he stop, and had me get in front of him.

I couldn't imagine the North being that bad compare to the neutral, and despite it title it was just like the rest of the place, their was just more stores, and louder people who'll pick a fight all of sudden. I saw slave being sold, and disgusting people buying them, but I kept walking.

The West side somehow seem normal, I didn't know if it was seeing children playing outside, or just that street weren't as crowd. I guess people are more likely to live in the West. But it was still Hell's Gate. The kids had some type of rope around their waist so they couldn't travel far from each other. There was 2 adults who seem to watch them as a parent would, and when ever someone walk by they would glare at them. And the people who walk by would look hungrily at the children. One person actually approached the children, and the female parent all of sudden turn her PTU into a gun and shot him dead. The went back where she was like nothing happen. The children paused for a second and continue playing.

As we continue to walk by Marie was the one to ask people where we could find the Dark Blades. Some where resistance, some told easily. Either way blood was spilt.

When we finally arrive, I wasn't in mood to deal with people, so Marie toke the lead. When he froze, I move pass him to find that the Dark Blade was considerable dead. Large butterflies seem to be eating them. Running pass the carnage, I enter the next room, Marie right behind me.

"I hear 2 heart beats in the third room to your right. I kick the door open as I heard a scream. A Noah turn to me, he held to eyes in his hand, at the same time the Witch in front of him clasp to ground. Then he suddenly crash the eyes, and the Witch screamed.

"You little exorcist seem a little late." He said as sunk threw the floor. I didn't pull out Mugen because I knew I wouldn't reach him in time. Instead I ran to the Witch, as Marie exist the room to see if the Noah was still around.

The Witch grabbed my arm, and she look up at me, but her eye socket where empty. "My...My eyes." She screamed holding tighter as her breathing became heavier. Then all of sudden she became calm, but still she held me even tighter. "I saw your future." She said coming closer to my face. "You will kill someone you truly love." She said, then she fell on my chest leaving me in silent.

Marie came in a minute later, " We need get home quickly if you want her to live." Marie said and I nodded as I stood up with her in my arms.

...

Sitting outside to the hospital room, the nurse just informed me that the Witch didn't make it. I stared down at my hands. Maybe if we had gotten their faster we could have save her, and the innocence. She could tell the future, and her last words to me was that I was going to kill someone I loved.

"You seem to be down young lady." A man said and look up at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Neah, but few call me that, and your new face. Which is not surprising when the death rate of an exorcist is pretty damn large, not as large as Finder though, but there more of them then you."

"And what are you a Finder or an Exorcist?" I asked.

"Neither, but I'm for the cause. I knew the Witch, before she started calling herself the Witch. It sad that she died when the thing she love most was taken away, but then again she may not have been alive if she survive."

"If she survive of course she would be alive."

"No..." Neah began all of a sudden Lenalee boot seem to separate us. Turning against the wall she seem to be trying to attack Neah who swiftly dodged all her blows like it was nothing.

"Miss Lenalee I must ask you to bottle that hatred of yours, and stop attacking me. Your brother is the one that called me here." He said which made Lenalee stop.

"He wouldn't do that."

"You can ask him yourself." Neah said taking a step back, and Lenalee nodded her head.

"Stay away from Allen." She said, before stomping off. I shock to see another side of the loving and caring Lenalee. Looking at Neah I wondered what he did to receive such hatred.

Neah bent down, and toke a deep breath in, before standing up again and turning towards me. "That was nothing, she's usually able to cut me at least once.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"Nothing to her, if I did something to her Komui wouldn't let me live no matter what the order was." He said looking down the hall. "I guess this visit over."

"Didn't you want to see the Witch."

"No, she wouldn't want me to, she prefer I remember her at her best. Plus I'm a little late." He said turning away from me completely. "Have lovely day Miss." He said waving good bye.

I didn't wave back, not that he'll see me anyway. I look down at my hands, I guess I needed to be assign another mission. Standing up I followed Neah.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 9:

Allen P.O.V

Pouring bourbon into a whisky glass I put down the bottle gently, before bringing the glass to my lips, but meeting my lips wasn't the glass, but a small cold hand. Putting down the glass I cup the hand with my own and kiss it, before looking at Miranda who was blushing.

She naturally snatch her hand back, and held it against her chest. "Allen... I know your an adult... and you make your own decision, but drinking isn't a good one." She said becoming more confident as she went on. I smiled.

"I understand, I don't know what came over me." I said facing my whole body towards her.

"It find...we go home tomorrow, and Lavi and Timothy wounds are almost completely healed..." She began, but stop when I touch her face. "Allen..."

As my hand went over her forehead, her eyes flutter before she clasped in my arms. With one arm holding her up, I grabbed my glass of bourbon, and chug the liquid down. Putting the glass down it made a slight noise, ignoring it, I refilled the glass.

"That wasn't necessary."

"I didn't want her to feel at fault, as if she could have done something about it."

"Using that power for such a small thing must hurt." Link said coming out of the shadow of the hall way. I chug the bourbon again, before refilling it.

"The bourbon helps with the pain." I said, as the symbols that line my chest, keeping the Noah at bay glowed threw my white shirt, before disappearing.

Link look around, before taking another step towards me. "Pain may be good for you." He say, and a laugh came out of my mouth.

"Well I have lots of that. Do you want some." I said chugging it back.

"No, I don't drink." He said then he toke a slight breath in that could have easily gone unnoticed. "The 14th is at your head quarters now, talking to Komui."

"And that is my problem, why."

"It not, just curious how you..."

"Would react... I hope your master is pleased." I said and grabbed both bourbon and glass, while still holding Miranda, and left the kitchen.

I put Miranda on my empty bed, and went out on the balcony, and pour myself another glass. Holding the glass up to the starless sky, I wished Neah all the Luck in the world.

Kanda P.O.V

It was strange how no one knew of this Neah guy, but he toke a place of residence in the Beansprout room like he wasn't coming back. Lenalee told me he wasn't going to be here long, and to stay away from him, but somehow this man peak my interest, but not in a good way. There was something off about him, and I had the desire to find out.

Though people claim not to know the guy, they seem to all hate him. They either play a harmful prank, throw things at him, or give him a hateful gaze. Neah was unfazed by all of it.

The third night he was here I ran into him. He was holding his newly burnt hand, and I couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"What happen?" I asked. He look up at me.

"Nothing important." He said smiling before walking pass me. I turn to follow him.

"If nothing important burn your hand, then I really pity your hand." I said, and Neah smiled.

"You could just say you're curious. Well I was testing things for the science department to see if they will work on the enemy."

"Why?" I ask bitting my lip, why was I asking so many damn questions. He's head tilted a little bit as his eyes grew darker.

"Because asking Allen is forbidden, even though he would be ok with it." Neah said as he stop in front of the Beansprout's room. I had one more question.

"Why does everyone claim not to know you, but still show hatred towards you?"

"Well I know the problem, have you've been calling me Neah." He said as if he's talking to a child. I nodded my head. "Well you see everyone, except for you knows who I am, but call me by a different name. Next time ask about the 14th." He said, then enter the room, and closed the door behind him.

And so I did just that, and found out that the 14th was a Noah, that betrayed his kin and is helping the order.

I could understand why he hated, practical. To them a Noah was a Noah even if it on their side. Learning this put pieces together, all except 2. The one that fit Allen into all of this, and Lenalee hatred. She didn't seem to be the type to hold a petite hate.

So once again I plan to confronted the Noah. He was in the library looking threw books, as he drunk tea. Putting the book he had in his hand down, he got up to go find another book. I followed him.

I never knew the library was this big, Lenalee only show me where it was at. An as I followed the 14th deeper into it, it suddenly felt as if I was following a mass murder into a dim alleyway. Turning back, the main library was still as bright as ever. Turning back around he was gone.

Looking around quickly, I ran deeper into the library. When I finally found him he was pulling a book from a shelf.

"Is there a reason your following me." He said, putting the book back, and turn to face me.

"I wanted to know how bean... Allen fit into this, and why Lenalee hates you."

The 14th smiled a tight smile, and toke a step towards me which put him only inches away from me. I stood my ground.

"I heard about you before, of course not that long ago and not you specifically, but the experiment done on you. After hundreds of tries only 2 were successful, short of. When your test subject start killing you all the success kind of takes it toll." He said, and my eyes widen. "But you know I always wondered how successful it was." He said and all of a sudden his hand ripped threw my chest, and he grabbed my heart. My legs buckled, and the Noah wrapped his free hand around me. "Tyki, the Noah. Has this power where he can go threw you, and do the same thing I'm doing without spilling a drop of blood. I've always thought that was pretty cool." He said holding my heart tighter, and nothing but gasping and blood left my mouth. "To answer your question you'll have to ask Allen yourself because I doubt anyone will tell you, and Lenalee hate for me also has to do with Allen." He said. The he let go of my heart, and slide his arm out of my chest. Then he let me go altogether. My head slapped the ground, and my eyes flutter, I was only able to see him walk away.

...

I sat up with a start, opening my shirt the wound was gone. Instead their was a tattoo near it where the wound should be. The blood, and the whole in my shirt proved that the Noah grabbed my heart. Standing, up I almost ran into a Finder.

"Miss Kanda, we've been looking for you. Komui want to see you to assign you a new mission." She said, and I look down at PTU. I miss 20 calls, all back to back.

"Alright." I said, and the Finder led the way out of this maze of books.

Allen P.O.V

Coming back, the first thing on my mind was food. Miranda candy wasn't enough to satisfy, but that all change when Tim shot off.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." I said

"We'll save you a seat." Miranda said.

"Well I'm going to Komui." Lavi said holding up his damage innocence. And Timothy already left earlier after saying bye, running away from his tutor. I smiled before turning away, and following Tim.

My room door was cracked, entering it. Neah sat on my bed, as he held Tim. "Hi Allen, how have you been." He asked as I closed the door.

"I'm good, Neah."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 10:

Allen P.O.V

The child banged it toy on the ground as hard as it's little hand could bang on the wooden floor. Giving up on banging he put it in his mouth. I smiled down at him, he was about 4 months, and he was propped up on a few cushion.

My smile disappear when I turn back to the young Lvellie, who sat up straight in my hand crafted chair. "You abandoned your post, we all expected your innocence to finally turn against you and you'll become a fallen, but as we now know your alive in well." Lvellie said.

"Just tell me why your here." I said, and as if the child could senses the tension, it stop and drop his toyed, before he began crying. I signed breaking the tension, standing I went to the child and lifted him into my arms, and then I began to rock slowly.

"Who's the mother?" Lvellie asked.

"Someone whose name doesn't belong on your lips." I said sitting back down with the baby on my lap.

"Well then I'll just say what I came to say. You will return to the Order by yourself, or we'll take your child and train him to be an exorcist." He said staring down at the child. "What is his name?"

"It undecided what his name will be for now." I said, and it was true the child was nameless. Lvellie took a deep breath in hold back the words he wanted to shout out. He then suddenly stood up.

"You have a week to decide."

"And if I chose neither."

"Then the child will either be raised on the run or in hiding. I'll see myself out." Lvellie said, and doing just that. I look down into the child eyes that were so like my own, but had a brightness I loss. Standing up I made my decision.

It was my fault that I got caught, if I knew more medical things, then I wouldn't have had to take the child to the hospital when he got sick, and the camera would have never spotted my face.

Opening the door to the arch I went to the only person who would help me hide the child without a hidden fee.

Opening several other doors, I finally reach my destination. Swing it open only one word escape my lips.

"Neah."

...

My eyes flutter at the slight touch on my face. Turning my head, I try to bury myself farther into the pillows. Feeling the cloud of sleep surrounding me again, I was willing to fall into it. Then I felt my hair being lifted behind my ear, then a fingers running down my neck. A chill went threw me, and I turn my head towards Neah. Who was propped on his elbow staring down at me. He smiled, and I glared.

Then his smile went away, and his hand went straight to my cheek. "Why are you crying." He said whipping my tear. But I wasn't the only one. Tears were falling full force down his face. Then we felt it. A Noah had died.

Kanda P.O.V

I toke a deep breath in. The Monstrous Noah laid dead before me, my clothing ripped, and my body aching. Stepping over him, I ran over to General Yeager.

Bending down I check the torture looking man pulse. He was dead. Standing back up, my mission was done here. It been a week since I've been back to base. I wonder if the 14th was still there. The last time I saw him he put his hand threw my chest. I wouldn't mind paying him back for the favor.

Finder pass me as I walk back to were we all camped. Once there I finally able to sit down. I was handed a bottle of water, that was when I realized my hands were shaking.

Trying to stop them, I only succeeded after I pour the water on my face. I signed.

...

As soon as I got back to base I was sent off to Komui office, where I found Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen already there. "And here's the last person." Komui announced.

Lenalee was next to Allen trying to do something, looking closer I saw that the Beansprout eyes were red shot, and a little swollen. I didn't expect him to ever cry with that fake mask on his face.

"You 3... 4 are going to look for General Nine. No that wrong..."

"You mean Cross." Lavi spoke, and I heard the Beansprout head wiped.

"We'll be find with Nine." Beansprout said with his brightest smile.

"Allen, you know you and Tim are the only ones that can find him, since the 14th is gone."

The Beansprout signed, and I cross my arms. So the Noah left. I didn't listen to the rest of what Komui was saying. I left with everyone.

"It good that Tiedoll, is so near, so you can go on the mission with us." Lavi said. I simply nodded, before walking a head. I had no time for small talk, I needed to keep training.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 11:

Allen P.O.V

Tim sat on my face, and we stare at each other. In that moment it was just us. "Allen the foods is here." Lavi called, and broke me from my thoughts. The loudness and brightness of the dinner came all back to me. I could even here the rain outside, but as soon as the tray of food was push in front of me, my full concentration went to the food as I devour it.

Kanda look at me in disgust as she ate her soup. I didn't care, I been given those looks before. Lavi and Lenalee were already use to it.

Kanda P.O.V

After watching the horror show of Beansprout and Tim eating it was nice to be outside in the fresh air even if it was raining, and I was standing next to an inappropriate house. Lenalee stood next to me, looking down at her feet.

When the boys walk out Lavi hair was messed up, his shirt was slightly open, and you could clearly see kiss marks on his face. While the Beansprout looked untouched.

"He was here 6 months ago, so he most likely long gone." Beansprout said, pulling out a cookie from his pockets.

...

We traveled 3 months looking for General Cross. How can a man easily evade camera, but still be able to travel far in wide. On the journey Lavi told me something about Cross, something were easy to tell by the places that we were looking for him in, others like the fact he is the Beansprout master, who left him a large dept, that we can't talk about.

One evening I found myself on the balcony of a hotel we were staying in with Beansprout. Sitting next to him I asked him the question that been bugging me. "What is your relationship with the 14th." I said observing his facial expressions. It didn't move.

"Is this your detective curiosity?" He asked.

"Maybe, are you going to answer the question." I stated

"He one of Cross's old friends, as well as mine." He said before standing up. "Good night Kanda." He said leaving me on the balcony. When I finally left I realized, that Beansprout didn't go straight to bed. I went threw 69 floors when I found Allen in the front of the hotel. Smoking, as a female robot stood next to him, with a tray with a glass, and a bottle of bourbon. I walk straight up to him, and kick him in the back, which push him in the rain.

"What the hell Kanda." Allen said turning towards me. I knocked over the tray of bourbon, which the robot soon began to clean.

"Smoking is bad for you, and don't get me started on drinking. How can you an exorcist do this, won't it distracted you from your one job."

The Beansprout laughed, and laughed louder. Then he stood up, his eyes brighter. "I don't need to explain myself to a child, and if you tell Lenalee I'll do something worst then grabbing your heart." He said and walk pass me. He knew what the 14th did to me. Clenching my fist, I ran at the Beansprout.

He grabbed the fist I threw at him, and flip me. Twisting on my feet, I threw another punch, and then a kick. He kept dodging me until we were back outside.

"You got a little faster then the last time." He said, grabbing me by my foot, then he threw me in the air a little to high. As I fell back down I crash into a car window, I heard screams. The car didn't stop as I look down at the ground. The idiot Beansprout threw onto a flying car. Climbing onto it roof. I saw the Beansprout on the car behind the one I was on. He had his sword out. Standing up I pull out Mugen. I jumped off my car, and the Beansprout met me half way, and we fell.

The Beansprout caught a pole with a flag, and held me up by my coat. After a few seconds he let go again. My heart went up into my throat, I close my eyes. When I open them I was looking the Beansprout right in the eyes. He was holding me above him. Turning his eyes way from me he drop me to the ground. In I fell on my butt.

"Akuma are here." He said looking up.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not D. Gray Man

Chapter 12:

Kanda P.O.V

I glared at the Beansprout as Lenalee patch his black eye, and he glared back at me. Lavi turn my chin towards him, and put a bandaid on my busted lip.

Then I hear Lenalee whispering to Allen, and he back at her. "She a girl Allen."

"She threw the first punch, after I save her from a Akuma."

"You should never hit women." General Cross said. I had forgotten about him, he sat on the floor tie up. After Allen punch me back, this man appear, and hit Allen in the head with the back of his gun. Allen collapsed. Without thinking I kick the red head man where it hurts, and he fell over in pain. Then all of sudden, Beansprout was up again with a long chain that came out of thin air. Once the man was secure I was introduced to General Cross.

"I do agree with you Master, but I don't believe Kanda is a woman." Beansprout said I try to stand up before Lavi push me back down. We sat in silence for a minute.

"Can you release me now." General Cross asked, and Lenalee turn away from Beansprout and walk towards Cross.

"You promise you won't runaway or disappear." She said.

"I would never runaway from you. I promise." The womanizer said. Then Lenalee released him. I thought the boys would say something or complain, but they did nothing.

The womanizer then stood up to his full height. Pick up both Lenalee hands and kiss them. Putting them down slowly, he then walk over to Beansprout, and pull off the bandage that Lenalee just put on. The Beansprout no longer had a black eye.

Beansprout sign and lean back. "Enjoyed yourself." He said. Tim leaving General Cross shoulder, sat on Allen's head.

"I'm glad to see you're still yourself."

"If you kept in contact you wouldn't have to concern yourself, plus we wouldn't have had to come looking for you." Allen said standing up. "We go home tomorrow." He then left the room, and General Cross sat in his seat.

"Allen is usually more aggressive, now he just seem passive towards you." Lavi said, he been done with me, and face General Cross.

"He knows the reason I left." General Cross said simply.

"Would you like to share."

"Not now at least. We'll be going back tomorrow you may hear about it." The General said, then he turn to me. "Your Tiedoll's kid right?"

"He raise me." I said, and he smiled.

"He did." General Cross said, and turn towards Lenalee who still stared after the Beansprout, probably wondering if she should go after him.

"Well we need our rest, tomorrow we'll be traveling all day."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter: 13

"I'm so bored." Road yelled, as she fell on top of Tyki lap.

"We just have to stay here for a little longer. Remember you are the one who kill Yeager." Tyki said in a monotone.

"He was going to die one way or the other, whether it was by my hands or yours." Road grumble, then she hop off Tyki who grunted in pain. "I'm going to see Allen." Road declared.

"No your not." Tyki said, preparing to stop her if she try to escape. Road turn to Tyki daring him to try. They stare at each other intensively for a minute.

"I have lunch." Sheryl called before entering the living room.

"Father I must go." Road said running and then hugging Sheryl.

"She going to see Allen." Tyki said, and Road shot him a glare that could kill.

"Road, baby that just impossible right now. Maybe when it calm down we can invite him to dinner." Sheryl said trying to keep calm.

"Find I won't go now." Road said sitting down, and crossing her arms. Tyki signed.

Kanda P.O.V

In the 2 months after retrieving General Cross, Beansprout hair has grown 5 inches below the shoulders. Tim also seem to have grown bigger, now when he sat on Allen's head, it cover the whole top, and Allen walk with his head leaning more to one side. The blonde boy Link was also back from his check in, an it was apparent that he was following the Beansprout. They even share a room.

On the other hand I spend most of my time with Lenalee, or was it the other way around. She dislike the guy Lvellie, who was Link boss. But not the same dislike she had for the 14th, it was more fear. Other then that I mostly trained, sometimes Tiedoll would come around and give me some tipes, but I couldn't spare with him, because he always went easy on me.

Sometimes I would spot Beansprout and womanizer going at it. They both move at an amazing speed. General Cross usually wins only because he fights dirtier then Beansprout. That how I learn that General Cross had more than one innocence under his control.

As I follow Beansprout around one day, I realized Allen was never Alone not counting Link or Tim, neither am I counting when he is in his room. Whenever he out it like all his friends take turn being around him.

"Why we're you following me." Beansprout said approaching me.

"I have no reason to follow a Beansprout."

"It Allen."

"I don't care."

Beansprout look like he was about to snapped, then the arms of a rabbit wrapped around him. "Woah, let chill for a second." Lavi said with a big smile, then handed the Beansprout a cupcake. "It Miranda birthday, and his 6th cupcake. Would you like to join us for the celebration?" He asked. Taking a deep breath in, I found myself looking into Allen eyes that hid a deeper emotion.

"I'll pass."

"Well if you change your mind, it'll be easy to find us." He said, and guided Allen back to the party Link and Tim trailing behind them.

Signing I headed towards the training room. I didn't expect to find the red headed womanizer. Tempted to turn back, I walk straight towards him. "I expected women to be on your lap." I said and General Cross turn towards me.

"Tiedoll's kid nice to see you again." He said. "I'm about to leave so the order toke my alcohol, and women away." He said shrugging.

Sitting next to him, we sat in silence for a little while. "Your Allen's Master, can I ask you what you did to make him strong."

"Ha, not much the boy honestly learn better with experience."

"Then do you know how I can get stronger?" I asked. He looked at me, really looked at me as if he was looking inside of me.

"You just need to live, and gain experience. If your that worry about your strength then just ask my idiot disciple to teach you." He said then stood up as a group of men walk in.

"It time for you to go." One of the men said. General Cross nodded his head an walk out the training room, the men following closely behind him.

Pulling out Mugen I started training.

Allen P.O.V

"Happy birthday Miranda." I said and she wrapped her arms around me, and I hug her back.

"Thank you for coming to my party." She said.

"I wouldn't have missed it, and I'm sorry I have to leave."

"That no problem at all." She said and smiled. I hug her once again before leaving.

I walk threw the halls that were silent, since almost everyone was at Miranda party. Tim flew ahead of me., I climbed up higher threw the HQ. until I reach a landing platform.

A man wearing a black suit, stood with his back to me. I knew who he was, but I didn't speak until I was next to him.

"What are you doing here Tyki." I stated. He smiled.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine." I said simply.

"Your son is ok to, he grown to be a good man."

"I didn't ask."

"I know Allen, I really just needed to see if your alright. I'll leave." Tyki said, and after another 5 minutes he did.

Heading back I ran into Kanda who look at me with distaste. It wasn't an unfamiliar face towards me. Signing, I walk past the girl.

"Beansprout." She called.

"It Allen."

"Can you train me to be stronger."

"Why would I do that?" I ask and we stood in silence for a minute.

"Because I want to get stronger." She said, as if it was the most obvious answer. Putting my hand in my back pocket, I waited a minute before answering.

"Then I'll do, but you'll have to call me either Allen, Master, or sensei." I said and couldn't help but smile, and she clenched her first.

"Fine." She said and turn away from me and practical stomping away.

"You think this we'll turn out ok." I said to Tim who just then ran into my head. I toke that as a no.


End file.
